


Royal Duties

by Succubutt024



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, peach is a wild bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubutt024/pseuds/Succubutt024
Summary: A collection of smutty oneshots wherein Princess Peach commits all manner of shameless acts with anyone who takes her interest. Updates irregularly!





	Royal Duties

_Royal Duty 1: A good princess must always appropriately reward any intrepid heroes who rescue them, often with treasure, or a good facefucking._

__  
__  


Peach grinned as she witnessed Bowser tumble from the rickety, iron bridge, flailing into the darkness below for a countless time. She smiled wider still as her red-and-blue hero ran toward her, fresh from his most recent victory.

"Oh, Mario! You've saved me once again!" She giggled. It had been a long, eventful week, and while the princess enjoyed the burly koopa king's company _far _more than most realized, she was ready to return to her castle. Besides, her bindings were beginning to feel uncomfortable around her wrists. Mario helpfully untied the rope shackles, helping her to the cold floor.__  
"Anything for you Princess, you know that!" He said, taking off his cap and bowing politely. Always a gentleman, journeying across every perilous landscape imaginable in order to bring her home, safe and sound. It wasn't as if he didn't get anything in return. Far from it, in fact.  
"Well, my dashing, handsome hero deserves a reward for all of his bravery, don't you think?" Peach replied, leaning down to plant her lush, full, lips against his cheek, lipstick leaving a faint pink mark, while her gloved hand trailed further below, dragging across Mario's body until she reached his crotch.  
The moustachioed hero let out a satisfied grunt as she got to work, softly rubbing his hardening length beneath his overalls. "Princess, It'd be rude of me to refuse!" Mario chuckled, shuffling out of his clothes as the grateful blonde dropped to her knees.

____

____

Peach rested her hands in her lap, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth wide. Moments later she felt Mario's hands on either side of her head, firmly tugging her forward to meet his thick, needy, cock. A slick warmth blossomed between Peach's legs as she got to work, humming pleasantly after wrapping her pretty lips tightly around his shaft. The salty taste was familiar along her tongue, having sucked the hero off on plenty of occasions. Mario was nicely endowed - Peach had never _actually _measured any of her suitors, but she estimated him to be around six to seven inches. Bowser's was larger, sure, but the Mushroom Kingdom's monarch was too much of a nymphomaniac to be picky about her cocks, just as long as she got them.  
"Fuck, Peach... I've been looking forward to this all week!" Mario groaned, head tilted back as Peach worked her magic. He caressed her fine, golden locks, wrapping his fingers in them to pull her deeper along his hot length. Peach bobbed her head faster, feeling the stiff slab of meat pulse along her tongue, pushing further as Mario began to thrust his hips in tune with her. Deep, laboured groans echoed around the empty stone cell alongside the rhythmic, wet noises emanating from the princess's practised mouth, the sound growing faster and faster.__

____

Her soft blue eyes rolled up into her head as Mario's bulging tip forced its way down her throat, the plumber having had his fill of the earlier treatment. He kept Peach held tightly against his thick base, her eyelids fluttering as she breathed in his heady musk. Peach didn't gag - she hadn't for years - simply letting out a muffled exclaimation as her hero's dick bottomed out inside her. Her tight throat expertly massaged his inches with the skill of an experienced whore, not that of a pure noblewoman. After a few, long seconds, Mario dragged her off, Peach making sure to lap at him all the way as he withdrew from her depths with a wet pop.

"Oh, fuck yeah Peach! You always know just how I like it." The hero sighed, stroking her hair and staring at her curvaceous chest as it heaved up and down.  
"Haah... Well, you deserve only the best!" She panted, Mario's cock twitching in front of her, now thoroughly covered in her saliva and stained with pink rings where her lipstick had made marks.  
"Ready for more?"  
She nodded, giving his tip a sweet kiss before enveloping it between her lips once more. Mario wasted no time, practically shoving the princess down onto his dick. He didn't relent, pumping his hips over and over, humping Peach's face so hard and fast that her priceless crown tumbled from its place atop her head and onto the cell floor. Peach was utterly soaked beneath her frilly pink skirt, and she had to resist the urge to beg Mario to take her there and then on the cobbles of Bowser's castle after they were finshed. But they couldn't stay here forever, and there was a far more comfortable bed awaiting them in her chambers. For now though, she would moan along his length on her knees, permitting him to facefuck his ruler. It wasn't too long before she heard Mario mutter more lewd praise for her skills as his cock threatened to burst. His pace grew more desperate, more ragged, his heavy, pent-up balls swinging just below her chin with every thrust.

The first waves of Mario's load were shot directly down Peach's throat. The hero had plenty of seed to spare, and he pulled her back to let more of his juices splash into her mouth, the princess eagerly swallowing down his salty cream. She coaxed out as much as she could from his tip, careful not to miss a drop as his cum spilled forth. After several mouthfuls, Mario pulled out entirely, spraying the final few thick, sticky, ropes over Peach's delicate features.  
"Clean me off." He ordered, and she obeyed, dilligently sucking off the last remnants of his orgasm. "That's it baby." Having been dutifully serviced, Mario readjusted his clothes as Peach rose to her feet, the princess picking up her crown on the way and ensuring it was centered and in place.  
"Now then, shall we be off?"


End file.
